


Never trust the Balloon Guy

by Yestoertchen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yestoertchen/pseuds/Yestoertchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott meets Derek's little daughter for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never trust the Balloon Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocketmumbles (livelikejack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelikejack/gifts).



> [I'm on tumblr.](http://rememberthehuntress.tumblr.com/)

Scott jiggles his leg nervously while Stiles and Braeden (Who would have seen that alliance coming? Not Scott that’s for sure. But they both had a sarcastic streak a mile wide and Braeden kind of took Stiles under her wing once he started studying Criminal Law at College) chat merrily as if this wasn’t the most important moment of Scott’s admittedly short Alpha career.

 

OK so maybe he was overreacting a bit (Satomi had said there was nothing to worry about, she had done it plenty of times and it would come naturally to him) but this was still an important moment for his pack. Today he would meet and (hopefully) bond with the first cub born into the McCall pack. And while this may seem like an ordinary occurrence in Satomi’s pack, Scott would have never thought that they’d survive long enough to even think about things like college, starting a family, life. And ideally he would have met Derek’s little girl months ago but he had finals coming up and both Derek and Deaton had assured him that it was fine and he could meet her after he had survived his exams (in retrospect he was grateful for their insistence because pre-med was about as cut-throat as it gets). Also Derek had developed (according to an annoyed sounding Braeden when she and Stiles had had their weekly skype call) quite a protective streak over his little girl and no one was even allowed to enter the house in the first few weeks (apparently there had been an incident with a balloon delivery guy but Derek still refused to admit that he might have overreacted with this one).

 

And now here they were, most of Scott’s pack in college (Liam was a senior now and was aiming at following his dad’s and his Alpha’s footsteps in becoming a doctor) and Derek and Braeden with a _baby_. They were waiting for Derek to get the baby ready and honestly, Scott knows that there is no need to be so nervous. It was just a baby after all. A cute one at that, judging by the literally hundreds of photos Derek has sent to everyone he knows. That includes his mom, the Sheriff, the Yukimuras, Liam’s parents, Satomi, the guy who did the cake for Braeden’s and Derek’s wedding and the adorable 90-year-old couple who Derek mowed the lawn for when he was 15.

 

From upstairs Scott can pick up the giggling of a baby and the amused murmuring of Derek that answers it. Then there are foot steps coming down the stairs so Scott jumps up from his seat on the sofa like a jack-in-the-box. Braeden and Stiles snort in unison but Scott ignores them in favour of watching Derek (who probably hasn’t shaved in like a month and now sports a full on beard) approach with the cutest little girl Scott has ever seen. She is the spitting image of her mother save for the eyes, which are hazel like Derek’s. Stiles and Scott were joking before how with parents like Derek and Braeden she’ll probably own a dozen miniature leather jackets and biker boots before she turns one but not have a single dress. But actually she is dressed in an adorable little onesie with little owls in greens and yellows on it and a little bow keeping her wild curly hair in check.

 

The baby totally ignores the strangers which are either still sitting on the couch enjoying the show (Stiles) or are rooted to the floor in the middle of the living room gaping in a mixture of fear and wonder at her (Scott) and makes grabby hands for her mommy. Braeden grins at her daughter and makes a little wave but otherwise doesn’t move to take her from Derek. Derek and Scott lock eyes, Derek smiling softly and that more than anything else reassures Scott. Because Derek – who had lost everything and had to re-build himself from the rubble – trusts Scott with his daughter.

 

Derek steps closer to Scott, cooing softly at his little girl to get her attention.

 

“Hey sweetheart, you wanna meet your uncle Scott?” The baby babbles a little but seems far more interested in yanking at her daddy’s beard.

 

Scott also steps a little closer, now being almost toe to toe with Derek, and carefully puts his hand on her tiny back. She looks up at Scott with big expressive eyes and Scott smiles a little.

 

“Hey little girl, are you enjoying making your daddy’s life difficult?”

 

At Derek’s nod he takes her from his arms and – supporting her bum with one arm and her back with the other – pulls her into his arms. She doesn’t even seem to notice, apparently too mesmerized by Scott’s face.

 

Scott looks up, a little lost as what should happen next. Derek and Braeden are practically glowing with pride but neither of them indicates that Scott is supposed to do something.

 

“Well that looks like it’s going OK”, Braeden supplies and Derek nods.

 

“Good thing we didn’t bring balloons that would’ve been a disaster”

 

Derek growls at Stiles (the non-threatening kind) but before he can comment on how the balloon guy could have had any number of evil intentions (Scott has heard Derek’s theories on what kind of gas he could have used for these balloons plenty of times) there is a tiny growl coming from Scott’s arms. The baby is staring at Stiles and tries her hardest to look intimidating (which of course is the cutest thing ever, because _baby_ ) before going back to look at Scott, eyes still glowing a bright yellow.

 

Before he realises it, Scott’s vision goes red, visibly startling the little girl. Her eyes go back to hazel instantly and a confused little “..coo?” escapes her. Derek huffs a little laugh and Braeden grins at Scott who turns a little pink because he had just Alphaed an infant.

 

Said infant has apparently already recovered from the shock because she was now trying to tuck at Scott’s nose. In retaliation Scott buries his face in her hair, laughing a little. That earns him a delighted shriek from the baby.

 

Derek takes a seat next to Braeden and rests his hand on her knee. “Looks like she already adores her Alpha.”

 

“Yeah…” Scott looks at the little girl in his arms who is now chewing on the strings of his hoodie and he fears his heart is going to jump out of his chest.

 

“Welcome to the pack… Allison.”


End file.
